<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot For Teacher by kunstbyj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795663">Hot For Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstbyj/pseuds/kunstbyj'>kunstbyj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Comforting, Domestic Violence, Doubt, F/F, First Meetings, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lust at First Sight, Major Character Injury, Panic Attack, Past Violence, Recovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Support, Threats of Violence, Tutoring, Violence, Worry, assault recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstbyj/pseuds/kunstbyj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher meets a Nanny while raising the anti-chirst, will love, lust or sin prevail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Davina &amp; Harriet Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Davina, Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Harriet Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Twitter! @kunstbyj<br/>THANKS TO MY BETA FOR THE HELP @blackrayvn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warlock is the son of the president, getting the best of the best is an everyday occurrence and anything Warlock demanded or needed, happened. With all the love and attention being given to Warlock, seeing as he is the only child. Warlocks' attitude was born within him, being proliferated and significant to the point that his mother needed to bring in a nanny to help her discipline her spoiled child. </p><p>Warlocks' mother didn't know how, but ever since nanny Ashtoreth came into their life, Warlock seemed to be walking a straight line. Not a single bad word coming out of his filthy mouth, and when it was bedtime, Warlock would prepare himself five minutes ahead of time. It might've had something to do with the way Nanny Ashtoreth would glance at Warlock from under her shaded circled glasses, making him jump out of his clothes to do her will. Warlock would always tell his mother that Nanny Ashtoreth's eyes were as sharp and yellow-ish as a cat, but Warlock's mother considered his words to be rude, rather than the truth. </p><p>Needless to say, as sharp as Nanny Ashtoreth was with Warlock, and as scared as he was of her, Warlock still loved her. If Warlock behaved himself, Nanny Ashtoreth would allow Warlock to go to the garden, crushing down anything he desired. Magically the damage Warlock would cause would be fixed the following day. Nanny Ashtoreth would give Warlock any treats or snacks he desired, as long as he came back from school doing one wickedly tempting notion. Warlock swore that sometimes Nanny Ashtoreth would smile too broadly, seeing her fangs, but yet again, Warlock's mother considered his words to be rude instead of the truth.</p><p>On a peaceful afternoon, Nanny Ashtoreth was watching over Warlock doing English homework, struggling instead of thriving.  A sudden soft knock came from the door, opening slowly a voice like the bells of heaven followed behind the opening door, "Ah! There you are, Mrs. requested you Nanny Ashtoreth" one of the maids spoke standing slightly behind the door, Nanny Ashtoreth nodded, rising to adjust her suit before following the maid. </p><p>Guiding, the maid took Nanny Ashtoreth to Warlock's mother, who was sitting in the main living room.  The heavenly sounding maid left Nanny Ashtoreth to her own devices in the main living room.  Inviting herself in, Nanny Ashtoreth elegantly stood midway into the room, seeing Warlocks' mother had a guest.  A lady sat not far from Warlock's mother.  Gently laughing with a laugh sounding of a melodic melody touching upon Nanny Ashtoreth’s tympanic, sending shivers down her spine as a laugh set her spine a flame.  Long chocolate brown curls covered half of her face, both women stopped when they felt Nanny Ashtoreth’s presence.  Finally, chancing a glance to see the woman's eyes, soulful hazel eyes gazed back at her, soft plush lips beamed an invitingly friendly smile. Nanny Ashtoreth knew she was staring at the woman's eyes and was decidedly happy about her darkened glasses to keep hidden behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Nanny Ashtoreth come meet Warlock's new tutor, Davina".   Warlocks' mother introduced Lady Davina, who stood up adjusting the hemline of her skirt.  The skirt was slightly form-fitting, and  Nanny Ashtoreth could draw her figure with her eyes, thoughts she shouldn't be occupying her mind ran a dance of lightning up her spine.  Lady Davina's appearance was that of an hourglass, temptingly created to even pull any angel into sin, and bring a demon to their knees.  Nanny Ashtoreth was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't realized Lady Davina had her hand out, "oh! Pardon, yes. A pleasure to meet you" Nanny Ashtoreth took Lady Davina's hand to a shake, feeling soft skin, Davina's thumb brushed over Nanny Ashtoreth skin.</p><p>It was here when Nanny Ashtoreth knew she was well in all fucked as she looked into the Hazel eyes and felt the soft skin of an angel or at bare minimum a temptress that was going to cause Nanny Ashtoreth a world of trouble and of an ache that couldn't be helped.  It was going to be a long evening of that Nanny Ashtoreth was certain.</p><p>"Pleasure is all mine! When Harriet spoke about you. I was worried I'd see an angry old hag." Davina joked with a grin, showing a Hollywood smile that can steal away Nanny Ashtoreth’s breath.  Nanny Ashtoreth should've been offended by what was just said. Still, with Lady Davina's rich Scottish accent, along with the way her eyes ate up Nanny Ashtoreth's body had her internally screaming. "Sorry, I couldn't live up to your expectations." Nanny Ashtoreth responded, curling her maroon lips into a smile that tickled Lady Davina into laughing yet again.</p><p>“No worries…I can already tell there's more to you than meets the eye, darling."  Davina raspily responded, taking her hand back and placing her hands atop each other, resting them in front of her, keeping a soft gaze on Nanny Ashtoreth. Something was captivating in the way Davina just held herself.  Nanny Ashtoreth was never genuinely interested in humans. Still, Davina felt different, her eyes were telling something her lips weren't, the way she cocked her eyebrow was definitely seductive enough to get Nanny Ashtoreth wondering if she could dominate the Lady.  </p><p>Thoughts like that were a danger for Nanny Ashtoreth, but the idea of it intrigued her.   Nanny Ashtoreth knew that whatever this human was thinking of, it's something worth remembering, maybe even fun exploring.  Nanny Ashtoreth kept her gaze hidden behind those glasses, a dip in her gaze following the line of Lady Davina's' body, remembering it before lifting her gaze to the full out of a mouth that was wickedly grinning while keeping thoughts just below the surface.</p><p>Nevertheless, the sexual energy radiating in the room was too heavy it could be cut through with a knife, Nanny Ashtoreth didn't know if it was coming from her or the demonic temptress in front of her, but it was there. Nanny Ashtoreth serpent eyes yet again found itself exploring Lady Davina's body.  Imagining how her skin would taste, how soft her breast would feel cupped and licked in her own hands, Nanny Ashtoreth wanted to make that Scottish voice cry out, maybe even her name.  Nanny Ashtoreth pent herself up for almost a century now, this human wasn't helping her thirsty thoughts to calm. Especially with how Lady Davina was now smiling, it was too broad, her rounded cheeks grew pink, could it be that she caught Nanny Ashtoreth staring??</p><p> "Show Lady Davina where Warlock's room is Nanny Ashtoreth.  Warlock has a lesson with her now." Warlock's mother spoke and finally broke the tension between them, Nanny Ashtoreth pushed her circled shaded glasses back up, shielding her eyes again, keeping them hidden from any stare.  Lady Davina broke the eye contact immediately, ran a finger through her curls.  Nanny Ashtoreth nodded, turning around, talking to this human now was a terrible idea, she knew she had no voice to support her, after all the thoughts she had of Lady Davina were now playing like a cinema show.  Nanny Ashtoreth hoped Davina would figure out for herself the hint and follow her.</p><p>Thankfully, after saying her farewells, Davina placed a heel after the other and followed Nanny Ashtoreth. The hall filled with the sounds of their heels echoing, but Davina decided to speak. "Is your name really Ashteroth?" curiosity filled her voice, tilting her head to try and catch a glimpse of Ashteroth's face, who was trying her best to keep her posture tall.  A single cold "yes" was all Lady Davina was going to get out of her at this moment, but that didn't satisfy the curious human. </p><p> </p><p>"It truly is a really odd name…" Davina softly added, both of them climbing the stairs to Warlock's room.  Davina quickened her steps to be beside Ashteroth now; oh crap, her eyes were slightly exposed again; with a flick of her wrist, the glasses were adjusted sitting properly across the perfect bridge of an imperfectly formed nose.   </p><p>"I'll just call you Ash, it's easier to remember" Lady Davina invited herself to wrap an arm around Ashteroth's and lock it.  Looking forward, as they both climbed together, took everything in Nanny Ashtoreth demonic powers to not discorporate, though Nanny Ashtoreth couldn't help but smile just a bit, maybe a smidge more than she should.  Nanny Ashtoreth thought to herself ~If this human can make me smile I wonder what else she can make me do.~ </p><p>Climbing stairs that led them into another hallway, a few moments later, Nanny Ashteroth was twisting the knob opening the door to Warlock's bedroom.   Much to Nanny Ashtoreth's wonderment, Warlock was sketching on the walls instead of finishing his homework.  Lady Davina couldn't help but gasp in astonishment at the scene.  Nevertheless, holding Nanny Ashtoreth’s arm within her own, Nanny Ashtoreth could feel her blood boil.  Yes, she enjoyed it when Warlock would misbehave, but now was terrible timing to be misbehaving, especially in front of Lady Davina. </p><p>"You little-" Nanny Ashtoreth had to let go of Lady Davina, Warlock knew what was coming his way, he dropped the pencil and stood bracing for the impact.  Just when Nanny Ashtoreth stepped her foot in the room, Lady Davina pulled Nanny Ashtoreth’s arm to stop her, "Yelling at him won't do it. I'll take care of it." </p><p>Usually, Nanny Ashtoreth wouldn't have stopped for any human, but it was her smile and her lilting voice that caused Nanny Ashtoreth pause.  Watching from behind shaded lenses, she could see that her smile carried through her body as she spun away and towards the room.  Nanny Ashtoreth leaned back just slightly, letting the feel of Lady Davina brush by her hand, a touch of a leg on the tips of her fingers sent a shiver through her.  Nanny Ashtoreth tongue flicked out if only for a moment picking up the scent and the taste of the Lady, she was deliciously sweet, the type of sweet that makes your mouth water just by the smell of it.</p><p>Lady Davina stepped into the room, walking towards Warlock,  Nanny Ashtoreth couldn't do and didn't want to do much at this point, she felt her face heating up, she worried for a moment that Lady Davina might think she was going to hurt Warlock? Yes, she's a demon; however, she would NEVER hurt a child.  Nanny Ashtoreth closed the door behind Lady Davina as she was entirely in the room.  Nanny Ashtoreth watched as Lady Davina whispered quietly to Warlock, she couldn't figure out what was being said much to her dismay.  Finally, sitting down in one of her favorite chairs, Nanny Ashtoreth rested one leg atop of the other.  </p><p>The black dress that was Nanny Ashtoreth's go-to dress covered all of her.  Long legs of grace and beauty lay covered and hidden beneath the long layers, a slim yet tempting hourglass figure tightly tethered by yards of black fabric.  The small hat Nanny Ashtoreth wore covered dark apple-red hair.  Perfectly pinned waves of curls that were placed just so, nothing loose fell around a perfectly imperfect face.  Glasses the shade of night, darkened to hide molten gold eyes, pools of amber light drawing you in, chancing a glance too long you may forever to lose yourself within.</p><p>Several rooms down and behind a closed door, Lady Davina had just finished two lessons with Warlock.  Although Lady Davina's expression as she spoke was gentle and kind, Lady Davina's words were sharp daggers flying thru the air at night and never missing their mark. "I know I won't catch you doing that again, Warlock, or otherwise I'd have to make you clean the wall with your tongue. Understood?" Warlock couldn't react much other than nodding in concern, worry crossing his brow.  Promising Lady Davina, he'd clean the wall directly after their lesson.</p><p>As punishment, a third lesson was given nonetheless.  Opening the book along with his notebook, Lady Davina pulled up a chair and sat beside him.  Even though she seemed focused and aware of what she's saying, Lady Davina couldn't help but notice how Nanny Ashteroth left and hadn't returned.  That's what Lady Davina found herself thinking about and why she was so invested in that Nanny Ashteroth, there was something so intriguing, fascinated in the way Nanny Ashteroth held herself, the way she spoke.  To Davina, Nanny Ashteroth was a mystery box that was locked, but with a bit of tweaking and a few twists, she'd be able to discover the mystery behind those darkened glasses.  Of course, with Lady Davina being the curious cat that she was needed to dive in deep.</p><p>As Warlock started writing the next few exercises, she handed him, Lady Davina, thought to herself. How exactly should she approach this captivating person?  Should she even try and attempt to seduce her?  Ask her out, maybe?  No, not now, she thought to herself, she can't even manage to hold a conversation with her, Nanny Ashteroth's presence in itself appointed a power that made Davina feel submissive entirely.  </p><p>Lady Davina wondered how hard those hands could hurt when it slaps the gentle slope of her arse.  How might Nanny Ashteroth discipline her? The way she stood statuesque and tall, in command of their first encounter, the way she spoke earlier seemed cold and harsh, is she always like that?  Or does she have a soft side that gets weak under a few words? Lady Davina's mind wouldn't stop casting thoughts brought to the surface from the nine circles of hell.</p><p>Lady Davina set her mind to making plans for Nanny Ashteroth, behind those glasses lay the ket to what she wanted. After the lessons, she would go for a walk in search of one nanny and see if she couldn't get Nanny Ashteroth to talk with her.  Something simple, close enough to Nanny Ashteroth, to caution a gentle touch, a brush of a hand, or perhaps one of her red curls happens to fall on a refined forehead.  Something anything to let her fingers brush the skin, play just slightly, an innocent act of most sinful kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Game of Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A game of cat and mouse played by a demon and a human, what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings, just enjoy the game...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A curious kitten sauntered vaguely down the large hallway, flowing hair of milk chocolate curls bounced around a perfectly shaped face.  Eyes of a bright hazel scanned for the one thing that had grabbed her attention, ever since her eyes had befallen, the Nanny.   Lady Davina's curiosity was above and beyond peaked.  Hoping she would stumble upon Nanny Ashtoreth on her way down the hallway, Lady Davina thought to herself ~curiosity killed the cat~, but wasn't that type of death worth it?  A momentary brush of Nanny Ashtoreth's hand on her tanned skin maybe once more, have the possibility of sliding those glasses off of Nanny Ashtoreths face, to catch a glimpse of what was hidden beneath those darkened lenses. </p><p>A few more steps and Lady Davina saw Nanny Ashtoreth.  Nanny Ashtoreths long legs crossed, hidden under the black fabric of her attire, sitting ever so gracefully in the study facing the window looking out into a generous garden.  Sadly, Lady Davina could only see the back of Nanny Ashteroth,  chancing a pause, Lady Davina took in the flame-kissed hair that was curled to perfection.  The remaining sunbeams of the day falling upon Nanny Ashtoreths hair reflecting off the flame-kissed curls made it that much more captivating. </p><p>Allowing her eyes to follow the seemingly endless line of Nanny Ashtoreths neck, a thought danced quickly through her mind.  Lady Davina's thoughts used her imagination as their very own dance floor.  Lady Davina's imagination ran with her thoughts,  she could see herself quietly walking towards Nanny Ashteroth.  Lady Davina's arms reaching up to gently wrap ever so gently around Nanny Ashtoreth broad shoulders.  Burying her face into the crook of Nanny Ashtoreth neck, to breathe in her scent.   Lady Davina's thoughts brought her to distraction, a shiver slithering down her spine.</p><p>Lady Davina continued to wonder what kind of perfume such an elegant woman like Nanny Ashtoreth would wear? A scent with cinnamon, perhaps lavender. The smell would be considered later, slowly bringing herself back to the scene her mind created.  Lady Davina gently placed her lips to Nanny Ashtoreth neck, against the flutter of a pulse on the delicate, graceful curve of Nanny Ashtoreth neck.   Lady Davina leaving lipstick on Nanny Ashtoreth neck, a mark, a sense of possession.  A tongue flicking out, tasting, kissing, remembering for later. A skin-like Nanny Ashetroth's must have tasted like chocolate, maybe vanilla, Lady Davina would discover this for herself later on, of that she was sure. </p><p>Lady Davina's thoughts were vivid and plenty; she could see herself leaning on the wall just behind her.  Lady Davina allowing the wall to support her weight, she'd run nimble wanton fingers thru Nanny Ashteroth's tie, slowly pulling on the ribbon watching it start to fall away.  Whispering seductively against the curve of Nanny Ashtoreths ear.  Lady Davina didn't know what she would say just yet, there were so many options, so many things were filthy and tempting that she wanted to whisper.  Some of her thoughts she could imagine herself saying, "Oh nanny, I seem to have been a bad girl, or Nanny I need you to discipline me, please."  Lady Davina grinned wickedly to herself as she thought she could say something bolder if she was in the right mind too.  Lady Davina shuddered, thinking of Nanny Ashtoreths breathe hitching at her words, feeling that puff of air against her cheek as those lips parted with want.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Lady Davina??"  A maid loudly called as she rushed to her, Davina was immediately pulled out of her own thoughts when she realized Nanny Ashtoreth had actually turned around seeing her. Lady Davina felt their eyes meeting and felt her face heat up, a blush crossed Lady Davina's nose, prancing across her cheeks in full blush, the maid grew even more worried.  Lady Davina watched as Nanny Ashtoreth stood up in curiosity,  a single brow-raising from under the glasses.  If Davina played this well, she could end up between Nanny Ashteroth's arm right at this moment, she just needed to stop panicking for a minute to gather her thoughts.  "Aah! Uhh- I'm... I'm fine, darling," she stuttered, decidedly deciding to put on an act.  Lady Davina would rather die than confess that she had been caught staring. </p><p>Fanning her face and faking a shaky breath, at best, "I'm-im just feeling a bit dizzy, nothing to worry about," she kept on the act, whispering as if she was tired, and it worked.  Nanny Ashteroth began approaching, curiosity taking over,  Lady Davina felt a small but fulfilling victory coming to fruition.  "Oh, my Lady! Let me help you-" the maid reached to Lady Davina's arm, this wasn't part of the plan.  Lady Davina didn't want the maid to hold her; she knew she's risking it, but if it would put on a good show, then so be it. Lady Davina decided to collapse in the hopes that Nanny Ashteroth would catch her.  </p><p>Closing her hazel eyes and praying that her head wouldn't hit the ground, she let her legs collapse from under her.  Firm arms wrapped suddenly around her slim waist holding her, allowing her eyes to flutter open Lady Davina melted.  Nanny Ashtoreth's was leaning down, their faces a mere inch away from each other,  Nanny Ashtoreths fingers rested against the fabric of Davina's white button-up shirt. The glasses slid ever so slightly down the bridge of Nanny Ashtoreth nose,  her eyes still hidden, but a sliver of gold caught Lady Davina's notice.  </p><p>Lady Davina couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.  Feeling her chest warm from the center outward, having Nanny Ashteroth's arm wrapped around her waist was something not even her imagination would have adequately prepared her for.   The highlighted color in her cheeks continued to grow.  Spreading down her cheeks, following the line of her neck, to below her bodice.  The golden amber pools of light behind the glasses still remained all but hidden, only the slightest of slivers could be seen.  A need within Lady Davina's soul began to grow, she wanted to see it all unfold. Lady Davina's eyes flashed with adoration.  Nanny Ashteroth's caught the flash dance across Lady Davina's hazel eyes, causing a slight flush to slither over Nanny Ashtoreths countenance, quickly pulling herself and Lady Davina with her. </p><p>Lady Davina took the opportunity to rest her head at Nanny Ashteroth's shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply.   Nanny Ashtoreth scent was unique; it smelled expensive and royal. Lady Davina couldn't tell exactly what it was, but whatever the redolence, it was addictive.  Lady Davina quickly wrapped her arms around Nanny Ashtoreth waist, resting her hands on her back, able to draw a perfect picture of how her body was shaped. Lady Davina let her mind wander how Nanny Ashtoreth would look without clothes. </p><p>Lady Davina was a brilliant actress, continuing to fake her fainting spell. Still, now she wasn't so sure if it was a real possibility of fainting within the encompassing arms of Nanny Ashtoreth.   Lady Davina closed her eyes, yet again, watching as the flush on Nanny Ashtoreths cheeks grew slightly deeper shades of pinks, dusting the sharp features.  Lady Davina couldn't help but follow the blush as it started to run down the neck of Nanny Ashteroth's she wondered to herself just how far that blush went.  </p><p>"I'll take care of her, you... you can go." That rasp voice spoke again, Nanny Ashteroth's voice turned into a lilting melodic melody to Lady Davina's ears.  Lady Davina allowed herself to be guided by Nanny Ashteroth, feeling her fingers press lightly against her waist.  Nanny Ashtoreth walked them into a room,  it didn't matter where Nanny Ashteroth took Lady Davina, for this was far better than the original plan.</p><p>For Nanny Ashteroth, everything in her mind, any plan she had was going south.  Nanny Ashtoreth had no idea how the fuck she hadn't discorprated at that moment, wondering what was going on with this particular human.  How in Satan's name Nanny Ashtoreth ended up holding Lady Davina like that?? So many questions, but no one was there to answer them. </p><p>Lady Davina became ever more attractive to Nanny Ashteroth.  Curiously Nanny Ashtoreth would let her fingers brush against the thin fabric of Lady Davina's shirt.  Slowly becoming addicted to the slight hitch in Lady Davina's breathing with every touch.  Feeling that hitched breath flutter across the light hairs on her neck, Nanny Ashteroth was on the verge of going mad. </p><p>Nanny Ashtoreth brought Lady Davina to a guest room, letting the door shut on its own behind them.  Sliding Lady Davina into a sitting position before taking her hand back.  Hidden amber eyes watched Lady Davina, Nanny Ashtoreth continued watching shuddering breaths, Lady Davina's eyes half shut. Nanny Ashteroth pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with one elegant movement.  A click of Nanny Ashtoreth heels, and she was at the nightstand,  pouring a glass of water for Lady Davina. Who had strangely enough started taking off her heels?  Seemingly without missing a beat Lady Davina energetically tossed them to the floor.   Without a thought, she proceeded to unceremoniously throw herself onto the bed. </p><p>To Nanny Ashtoreth, it felt as though the bed was made specifically to hold Lady Davina's slim body.  Laying there made Nanny Ashtoreth even more aware and confident that Lady Davina had planned the whole incident rather than an actual a mere coincidence.  However, this human wasn't going to outsmart a demon. Two could play at this game.</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth' returned to the bed, sitting near the edge, still close to  Lady Davina.  Lady Davina reached her hand out to take the glass of water from Nanny Ashteroth, having a better way of making Lady Davina take a drink. </p><p>"Oh, do rest, my lady... we don't want you fainting here and there now do we?"   Nanny Ashteroth's tone was roughly cold as she spoke,  looking at Lady Davina Nanny Ashteroth allowed her hand to brush against Lady Davina's cheek.  The feeling of Lady Davina's soft skin, the warmth of her skin radiating against Nanny Ashteroth's hand, listening to how Lady Davina's breath hitched in surprise.  Nanny Ashteroth needed to keep her thoughts, her body, and composure together; Nanny Ashteroth required to be contained as a strict nanny.  Lady Davina was making this fairly tricky. </p><p>Nanny Ashteroths hand kept going back to Lady Davina's hair, slowly sliding to the back of her head.  Nanny Ashteroth fingers would become tangled between chocolate curls, trying her best to avoid curiously seductive hazel eyes resting on her.  Nanny Ashteroth slowly raised Lady Davina's head, bringing the glass to her plush pout of a mouth.  Watching how Lady Davina ever so slightly wrapped her upper lip on the smooth edge of the glass, hazel eyes widening with curiosity.  Nanny Ashteroth and Lady Davina were both playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse, speaking a language that neither understood, but both were waiting for the other to concede. </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth slowly tilted the glass while her hand rested at the nape of Lady Davina's head.  Watching water run freely into Lady Davina's mouth, listening to the soft sounds of a gentle swallow as the water flowed down her throat.   Nanny Ashteroth was quite happy that she was hiding behind darkened glasses, she knew the game would have already been lost to her.  Serpent eyes were betraying her as the longingly want to reveal desires, want, wondering how Lady Davina's plush, perfectly plump pink lips would feel elsewhere.  ~Shit~ Nanny Ashteroth thought to herself, this human was winning again, but was that really such a bad thing? </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth took the glass away, placing the glass back onto the side table, softly sliding her hand through curls and away from the back of Lady Davina's head.  With a slightly more than wicked grin, Nanny, Ashteroth let her fingers rest against Lady Davina's slim rosy cheeks. Lady Davina took a moment to swallow slowly once more before she opened her mouth to speak.  Nanny Ashteroth watched Lady Davina's pale throat following the swallow, letting her eyes chase the motion.</p><p>"Much appreciated, Nanny Ashteroth." Lady Davina whispered softly, eyes still half-opened watching Nanny Ashteroth, a small smile curled up onto the corners of Lady Davina's lips.  </p><p>~Fuck, this is going south again~ Lady Davina thought to herself.   Hazel eyes betraying her just enough as the flicked from the shaded glasses of Nanny Ashteroth to her lips, lingering a moment too long before looking back up.  Nanny Ashteroth didn't miss the movement, the stop, the want that flashed just under the surface of mesmerizing hazel eyes.  With a grin Nanny Ashteroth, leaned just slightly closer, pressing an errant curl back up and away from Lady Davina's forehead.</p><p>A shuddering puff of air escaped flushed lips as Lady Davina felt Nanny Ashteroths fingers brush across her forehead.  Nanny Ashteroth realized she was finally one up on Lady Davina, but how to play this part of the game.  Should she linger here a moment longer, or perhaps tease the human into begging, letting Lady Davina come to her.  Nanny Ashteroth stayed in her thoughts for a moment longer; what she hadn't noticed was the pale hand that rose to the side of her face for just a moment.  Abruptly bringing her back into the realm of the here and now, Nanny Ashteroth caught herself before a hitched breath left her chest.</p><p>"Are you alright, my dear?"  Nanny Ashteroth's voice just slightly more profound than it was a moment ago, determined to keep the game in her court, Nanny Ashteroth ran her fingers down along the side of Lady Davina's cheek.  Following her jawline, stopping just under her chin, tilting her face up just enough that Lady Davina would have to decide on her own whether it was for a kiss, or if Nanny Ashteroth was simply checking on her.</p><p>Lady Davina's composure was slowly becoming less than what she wanted it to be.  Nanny Ashteroth could read her like an open book, every breath, every look was betraying her, this game of cat and mouse was going to be her undoing.  Trying to find a way back from the abyss of Nanny Ashteroth and falling into the pits of hell with her, Lady Davina needed to decide if it was worth playing the game or conceding and enjoying the loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tease of a Lady, Fall of a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game continues, and gets more bolder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings!! Enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Davina laid on the comfortable dark oak intricately carved bed. She wondered if the vision she saw in front of her was made of sheer imagination.  Or was it, in fact, actually happening? It's had been forever since Lady Davina felt that much happiness and excitement in herself; she had almost forgotten how it felt. Nanny Ashteroth kept leaned down just a touch closer, Lady Davina could smell the alluring perfume filling her nose, it was drawing her in.  Lady Davina had started to imagine a life together somewhere in a field in Scotland. Blissfully living in a cottage on a farm with a garden, two children of their own running about, Nanny Ashteroth playing gleefully with them. Lady Davina held their third child within her arms, singing lullabies and watching her beautiful little family.</p><p>Without meaning to, and without provocation, Lady Davina had tilted her head just slightly, as her brow knitted in need, her throat just bared enough to show want. Only when her eyes fully closed and she braced herself, over her lips was an exhale, then suddenly the alluring scent of Nanny Ashteroth grew weaker.  The bed under them shifted as someone stood up from it. Lady Davina opened her eyes, seeing Nanny Ashteroth standing slowly, those shaded rims looking in her direction. Nimble fingers released Lady Davina's chin, but not before, by accident or intention, one would never know, a single fingertip brushed over Lady Davina's lower lip as her jaw was released.  </p><p>Lady Davina couldn't help but feel absolutely slighted, trifling, disconcerted even.   Adrenaline from the scent, from the touch, the breath over flushed lips, was still there,  pumping through Lady Davina's veins. </p><p>"You can stay here and rest, for as long as you please... or until you feel better,  soon, I am sure." Nanny Ashteroth spoke again, her voice stern yet kind, Lady Davina breathed out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.  Lady Davina looked away, completely feeling the moment was robbed from her. Lady Davina would swear that she saw Nanny Ashteroth ever so slight smile and a small yet wickedly come hither chuckle leave her lips at the expense of Lady Davina's reaction.  Lady Davina could not deny the flutter within her heart that reared it's ugly head yet ed again. Why does it keep doing that?</p><p>Moments later, the sound of a door creaking could be heard, and Lady Davina was left to her own thoughts, recollecting the events that just unfolded, did it really happen?  Was Nanny Ashteroth as interested in her as she was with her? Or was Lady Davina reading far too much into it? Lady Davina could almost discipline herself by how her body and her heart kept reacting to every little touch.  </p><p>Lady Davina had made a promise to herself to never fall in love with someone so bloody quick.  Still, here she was, daydreaming and already fantasizing about their life together when she couldn't even form a proper sentence around Nanny Ashtoreth.  This wasn't like her; Lady Davina knew she was more daring than she presented herself, why was she playing this game? She needed to show Nanny Ashteroth that, one way or another, the game was on, and she was intending on winning it.  Even if things went wrong, Lady Davina could at least earn a friend, and finally, be able to move on from... </p><p>Lady Davina shut her thoughts down right there, she hated thinking about him. ~not now... I'm happy...I'm felicitous now~she thought to herself.</p><p>On the other side of the house, in the Warlocks room, notably.  A bastard demon sat down in Warlock's room, corners of delicately formed lips curled up and appeared far too elongated for her face, a lecherous presentation danced over those demonic lips. Wide she was smiling. Nanny Ashteroth felt as though she won something, but did she really.  The tilt of Lady Davinads head in want, her throat just there, the way her brow had furrowed in need. Nanny Ashtoreth was wondering about this human, Lady Davina, "Davina" was said out loud by the demon, this human was fascinating, in ways her brain couldn't wrap around it.  </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth had almost forgotten how much fun it was to tempt a human and watch them flutter and blush under a light touch. Even though Lady Davina reacted like that, Nanny Ashteroth could swear she didn't even use her powers in temptation. Usually, she'd use her powers to quickly tempt a human to fall for them, commit the sin, and earn a soul for the master. That wasn't the case with Lady Davina.  If there was anyone who did the tempting, it was her, tempting Nanny Ashteroth to hold her like that? In her arms? </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth had to laugh gently at the thought before her thoughts took control.  Lady Davina's neck flashed through her mind, pale, long, lovely, such delicately soft looking skin was right there within Nanny Ashteroth's grasp.  Why hadn't she taken part in even the smallest of sampling, her tongue just flicking out tasting the flesh that the human [resented, willingly, without provocation, with temptation.  It was want and need, that the presented, not lust and debauchery it was something else that made a demons heart thump in a chest that didn't need a heart.</p><p>Young Warlock had raised his head in question. "Nanny? What's so funny?"  He asked, noticing Nanny Ashteroth was rather too pleased with herself; the last time he saw her, this happy was when she spoke with the gardener, who sadly one day disappeared. Just like that out of thin air, no one ever questioned it, he just came to the mister and miss Dowling one day and asked to resign. If there was one thing, Warlock could do it was remembering that day.  </p><p>Nanny Ashtoreth was ever so melancholy, Warlock still remembered watching her sit in her place, beside the window, against her little study. Her sunglasses were placed down on the table, and soft sobs came out of her,  Warlock didn't know if he was supposed to go up to her and hug her, or would she get more upset? So he just walked away, back to his room, and left her to her own devices, even though he was saddened by her grief. Nanny Ashteroth looked up at Warlock, still smiling. </p><p>"Tell me, dear. What do you think about Lady Davina? Is she a good tutor?" She asked, remembering Mrs. Dowling had asked her to check with Warlock about Lady Davina, to see if she should keep her or find a new tutor. Nanny Ashteroth also asked for her own musings, wanting to see what Warlock also thought of her.</p><p>Warlock blinked while he was thinking about the question Nanny Ashteroth had posed to him, humming he placed his pencil down.  "Well, she..." he went quiet. A war raged on within his mind as, to be honest, or tell a little white lie. Warlock decided it was for the best, to be honest, the last time he lied about something Nanny Ashteroth wasn't pleased.  Having Nanny Ashteroth mad was something Warlock didn't enjoy. "Shes nice... But, well, rather scary, Nanny Ashteroth," he said and squeezed his eyebrows together.  </p><p>Looking to Nanny Ashteroth, who had raised her eyebrows high at this point, was somewhat taken aback.   "Scary? How so?" Nanny Ashteroth asked, curiously. </p><p>"She talks sweet, is very kind, but when I make a mistake,  she'll hold her breath and squeeze her fist. Then, she breathes out and acts normal.... just like you when I do something wrong!" He pointed at Nanny Ashteroth, as he explained.  Nanny Ashteroth was taken back as her chest warmed. </p><p>"Like me?" She echoed the word with a gentle smile,  Warlock nodded. Speak of the devil, the door opened, there Lady Davina walked, standing by the door was an angel.  Lady Davina was an angel incarnate, and Nanny Ashteroth was slowly starting to realize the predicament she was finding her blackened heart.  Lady Davina smiled as soon as she realized Warlock was finishing his homework, and casting a glance towards Nanny Ashteroth. The nanny slowly rose from her chair, approaching the door where Lady Davina currently was standing guard, as though that door were the gates of Heaven and she had been tasked with their protection, ~round two~ Lady Davina thought with a wicked smile.</p><p>"Feeling any better, my Lady?" Nanny Ashteroth asked, standing a few feet back from the angelic guard.  Lady Davina smirked, her nimble fingers doing quick work running through curls pushing them back, letting Nanny Ashteroth see her bared neck. </p><p>"Much better... with your care, of course," Lady Davina almost purred.  Speaking boldly and feeling just as confident, Lady Davina took hold of Nanny Ashteroths hand within her own.  Feeling Nanny Ashteroth tanned skin brought her a rush of adrenaline, Nanny Ashteroth was nabbed by the action but didn't react. "Thank you again, dear." Lady Davina lightly squeezed Nanny Ashteroths hand, squinching her nose as a heavenly smile was drawn upon her lips. </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth cocked an eyebrow while tilting her head just slightly, "Pleasure was all mine." Nanny Ashteroth took her hand back first, a ready release, feeling Lady Davina's soft fingers release her own from the contact that Lady Davina was fostering between them.   Both an angel and a demon stood in a doorway. Neither of them daring to take the first step to let the other pass, two celestial beings fighting for dominance in this dance they were both dancings now. Lady Davina's smirked danced wickedly across her countenance as she waited to see what Nanny Ashteroth's next move was.  Either way and the angel wasn't letting a demon get through the door without some type of payment or play.</p><p>Eventually, Lady Davina had to be the first to step inside, she still had a lesson to finish with Warlock, giving a path for Nanny Ashteroth to leave. "Did you miss me, young Warlock?? Hm?" Lady Davina asked, adorably approaching him, pulling out the chair, sitting next to him.  A smile brighter than the sun chased over the face of Nanny Ashteroth as she closed the door to the sight of Lady Davina leaning over to Warlock's notebook, apparently writing down something for him. </p><p>Time passed to slow for Nanny Ashteroth, sitting with Mrs. Dowling giving her review about Lady Davina, but of course, and without a doubt, her appraisal was positive.  Nanny Ashteroth needed Lady Davina to visit, Warlock really did seem to enjoy her company, and all the sweet and respectful words were described in her name. Nanny Ashteroth spoke highly enough of Lady Davina in her review that Mrs. Dowling was satisfied to keep her as Warlocks tutor. </p><p>As the clock struck six in the evening and the lessons were over for the day. Nanny Ashteroth looked up in time to see Lady Davina in all her graceful beauty descending the staircase, her hand sliding over the banister with fingers barely touching.  As Lady Davina passed the living room Mrs. Dowling called to her, Nanny Ashteroth watched from afar. Almost begging the lord almighty to let those hazel eyes grace her with a simple glace just once more this evening, disappointment would be the feast Nanny Ashteroth would be dining on this evening.  Lady Davina was focused on Mrs. Dowling, Lady Davina didn't even notice Nanny Ashteroth was also there or did she?</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth gracefully stood to her full height in an attempt to get hold of Lady Davina's attention as she walked out of the living room.  Nothing, much to Nanny Ashteroth dismay, no glances, nothing. Was Lady Davina ignoring her? Nanny Ashteroth wondered and gave both women her back, ascending the staircase, Nanny Ashteroth was going to go prepare Warlock for dinner, needing to keep her head focused.  Nanny Ashteroth was not about to let a mere mortal human get her upset over not being noticed. Nanny Ashteroth opened the door on Warlock, he was packing his books and notebooks into his bag, walking up to Warlock Nanny Ashteroth gently took the bag from him, </p><p>"Go change, my dear; I'll pack your belongings," she said, gently placing the notebook in the bag while organizing it a bit better.  Without warning, Warlock shoved a paper into Nanny Ashteroths hand, almost embarrassedly. </p><p>"Lady Davina told me to hand you this! I-I DID NOT read what's inside it!!" Warlock spoke, walking towards the door to leave.  Nanny Ashteroth raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, rather befuddled and confused. Her mind went immediately back to the paper. Unfolding the paper slowly, her heartbeats resonated through her ears, thoroughly growing impatiently nervous as she held the paper.  What exactly did Lady Davina write that had Warlock embarrassed like this?? There was no way. Warlocks' curiosity didn't bring him to peek at the paper.  </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth was the one who raised him, she knew him better than she knew herself.  Finally, the struggle to unfold the neatly folded letter had come to an end, Nanny Ashteroth opened the letter,  Nanny Ashteroth felt the breath she didn't need, be taken from her. </p><p>"See you next week xoxo" The paper had a kiss of a lipstick sealed on it, and under the text was a phone number. Nanny Ashteroth's mouth went dry as she swallowed and couldn't help the way her mouth was partly open, this strange human was playing with literal fire.   Nanny Ashteroth couldn't help the chuckle and shake of her head as she placed the paper in her pocket, absentmindedly repeating,</p><p>"This human is going to be the death of me, See you next week... indeed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vanishing Debts and The Silence of Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both ladies spend their weekends in two different ways, but both suffering; one weeps for an angel, one weeps for safety and peace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning!!<br/>This chapter involves some heavy theme of transphobia/ domestic violence, if you're triggered by such an event please read the chapter with cautious. The sensitive scenes will begin with a star(***) in the beginning and end in case you wanted to skip the details and get to the point.</p><p>Thank you for sticking around and reading, your support means a lot &lt;3 </p><p>There is a happy ending to this story I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six long days had long since past, and a quiet Sunday was how the Dowling family preferred to spend this last day of the week.   It was also the only day Nanny Ashteroth had off, casually she looked out her window watching the Dowlings vanish off to a pleasant day at the amusement park. Nanny Ashteroth always spent Sunday the same way, walking about her flat in black shorts and a black crop top, no bra was needed; she never liked wearing them in the first place. Watering her little verdant in complete care, she would never admit it, but she had made a small room in her flat for her plants, Nanny Ashteroth called it "Eden."</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth had a knack for taking care of verdant, it created a sense of joy, but also, power over something that breaths, needing to be fed, to be cared for, she enjoyed the control she had on them.  Nanny Ashteroth always did her best to make them the most gorgeous plants to ever exist, even more so lush than the one God created. Yes, Nanny Ashteroth was, in fact, trying to challenge God. </p><p>By the time Nanny Ashteroth finished with her plants, she'd grab a bottle of red wine and a glass.  Strolling to her living room, she would unceremoniously drop herself onto a golden throne before turning the tv on with a snap, watching whatever was on.  Slowly drowning herself in the wine, letting the warmth of the alcohol flow down her throat. It wasn't out of sadness or misery; Nanny Ashteroth just enjoyed experiencing the sensation of being intoxicated, with no care left to give in this world.</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth would drag herself to her bedroom by midnight, still letting herself feel intoxicated, drifting quickly off to sleep, it was better this way.  Before allowing slumber to encompass her, Nanny Ashteroth would slide down to her knees, resting her elbows on the bed and hold her hands together. Looking up at the moon through her window,  softly, the moonbeams would filter in lighting up her dark room with lights and shadows that danced within each other. Nanny Ashteroth saw humans do this from time to time, praying to a God that would never hear their needs but pray they did anyway.  Instead, Nanny Ashteroth wouldn't be praying to God Almighty and all her benevolent glory; Nanny Ashteroth would be praying that somewhere, high up in the nine spheres of heavens. An angel would hear her.</p><p>"Hey, Aziraphale… It's me again…Your, uh…Little serpent of Eden, heh," Nanny Ashteroth chuckled and took a deep breath. "I…I miss you, angel.." Nanny had to take a moment, holding back tears that threatened to fall over her pale cheeks; she really did miss the angel.  </p><p>Aziraphale had been gone for eight months now.  Disappearing from the face of the earth, she clearly wouldn't have minded, though her connection to him had weakened, she could tell he was far away, or something else altogether was happening to her beloved angel.  Aziraphale could come and go as he pleased, of course, but this was different. Aziraphale had just left, no explanation, no speaking of where he had to go, or even if it was a job, he was just gone, Nanny Ashteroth could feel him, he was above somewhere.  Nanny Ashteroth would have been fine with even a promise of his return, but there was nothing.</p><p>Nanny Ashteroths' mind would play out scenarios of Aziraphale being discorporated from all existence, tortured, tormented in every horribly possible way a demon could imagine.  Praying to a God that would no longer hear her, begging in her own to allow Aziraphale to hear her, even for a moment.  </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth continued, "I'm trying to raise the antichrist on my own, doing both of our jobs… I... It's kinda hard doing yours I won't lie," Nanny Ashteroth let out another weak giggle, before getting upset again. </p><p>"Please, if you're still out there…Somewhere, alive…I-I desperately need your company…" Nanny Ashteroth's voice was hoarse, shaky as she felt her eyes burning with tears. "I'll be waiting for you, angel… Always"</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth rested her forehead against her fist, squeezing her eyes shut, "Please come back…" she whispered the last prayer.   Nanny Ashteroth would tell herself she wasn't really praying, not really. However, she really was, but for only one thing, praying for Aziraphale's return. Nanny Ashteroth pulled herself up, getting under her sheets, hugging them before she felt her warm tears, drawing a line down her cheeks. </p><p>Nanny Ashteroth was already drunk, her emotions were everywhere and overwhelming her, a few tears were expected, crying out the tears that she no longer could contain, she pulled out her phone, looking at a number belonging to a Tutor.  Softly and quietly, she stared at that number, whispering words to Aziraphale, whispering words to herself. Nanny Ashteroth needed someone, something, to help pass the time, to make a connection with, or her wait for Aziraphale was going to be the end of her.</p><p>Tomorrow would be better; it was a new week, the blank day in her week, Sunday, God's day.  Nanny Ashteroth couldn't help the irony of it all, her one day off was the one day God got to damn her all over again with the horrible thoughts of one angel that was taken from her, with no explanation.  Now a human filled her time, except for when the shadow of an angel didn't.</p><p>On the other side of the town,  Lady Davina had a part-time job at a bar along with her career as a part-time tutor. Lady Davina was shutting down the bar she worked in as it was almost midnight.  It was getting cold out as she squeezed the black jacket around her, embracing her within its slight warmth covering her arms and tucking her hands up under her armpits, staying warm against the cold.</p><p>Lady Davina boarded the last bus that would take her home, getting the odd judgmental gazes from mothers and elders.  Lady Davina had her hair tied up in a bun, this was different than when she'd wear it down. Letting her hair flow around her face in graceful curls tended to hide away some of the masculine features in her face.  A chiseled jawline, a barely-there adam's apple that was still was easily concealed behind her curls and squared shoulders. Lady Davina was used gazes, imagining that they were looking at her, dreaming in her mind that they saw her as she saw herself.  Someday she thought to herself, keeping her own gaze away from peering eyes.</p><p>Lady Davina took notice of a person wearing their shades, apparently sleeping, a small smile couldn't help itself but be released across her rosy lips.  Remembering how a particular nanny was going to be available to her gaze, seeing her smile that was so eloquently hidden beneath darkened shades. Lady Davina would have the opportunity to see the nanny the following day, a break from her monotonous life.   </p><p>Lady Davina couldn't wrap her mind around how she garnered the courage of handing her phone number to Ash.  Smiling at the nickname she had given the nanny, it was so much better than her full title, much more personal, rolling off her tongue as she would speak it ever so quietly.  The whole thing got her a bit worried since Ash never once called her, Davina hoped it wasn't too quick, but a few questionable decisions and recklessness never hurt a soul. Right?</p><p>Lady Davina pulled the cord of the bus, causing it to stop at her stop, a few disgruntled moans at her audacity to stop the bus had her rolling her eyes.  Planning to take a warm bath and finally get some good sleep, she lived in the seven-story building that held many flats within it. It didn't look elegant, but it was still a place to sleep, eat-in, and call home, at least for now.   Taking the first steps up the stairs heading towards the entrance to the building, the security smiled at her, well if you could call that lecherous smile a smile at all, holding the breath that she didn't realize she held hostage within her lungs bracing herself for his greeting.</p><p>"Well, hello David, still in your drag, huh?"  his words dragged out over his tongue as it clicked out a laugh sounding somewhere between a frog and a resident of hell.  Davina tried not to pay him any attention, walking past him and directly into the building seeing as she didn't know who David was.  At least not anymore, she wasn't David, not anymore, not for a long time...</p><p>Davina fixed the position of her purse, shifting it within her arm and kept walking.  Resting her hands in her pockets climbing the stairs, so many noises could be heard; the sound of children crying, a rather loud tv noise, and two lovers perhaps being too rough with each other in the bed. They lived next to Davina, she sadly was within earshot of every bloody thing happening inside there, she hoped they'd fuck quickly before she'd go to bed.  Getting her keys out to unlock her apartment door and hurry inside, hopefully closing the door and blocking the outside world away for the night, she needed a break, Davina desperately needed to breathe.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, Davina tossed her purse, not particularly caring where it landed.  Toeing off her high heels, that were just a touch to tight but made her legs look long and luxurious.  Dropping her delicately feminine frame on the couch, Davina sighed deeply, letting her eyes finally start to flutter shut, ~finally home~ she thought.</p><p>Lady Davina's flat wasn't really deemed a place of class like she would want others to see her.  Representing herself in the public eye was tricky enough without the stigma of where she lived weighing on her shoulders.   Davina's living room had a connecting kitchen; besides that, the bathroom was her bedroom. Behind her tv table was a bowed window that was an empty space, Davina was still figuring out what to do with that space.  She thought of buying a shelf to put her books, or perhaps a place for some plants, but she couldn't afford a shelf, at least not yet. A dream Davina had was of a small study for herself, a place for her books, a sunny spot for a few plants and flowers, a place of her own.  Sanctuary.</p><p>Davina sat up, stretching out for a moment, sliding off the couch to go to her bedroom.  Decidedly changing into her boxer and baggy shirt didn't sound bad at this moment, it sounded delightful. Just when she held the knob to her bedroom, there was a loud banging on her front door, time stopped at that moment for her, everything stopped.  Breathing was forgotten as panic started to set in, her train of thought disappeared, and in its place, a fight or flight response was growing. Hazel eyes darted around her flat, looking for an exit, anything but answering that front door, every muscle in her being froze.  </p><p>Davina knew that banging, there was only one person that the security would still let by, only one person that knew where she lived, and sadly, Davina knew that banging. Davina's front door banged again, bringing her back into the apartment, yet the door was banged upon, more potent than the last, she knew it would only get worse if she ignored it.  Knew what would happen if she didn't.</p><p>"I know you're in there!! Open the door faggot!!" a sharp shout could be heard from the hallway beyond the door, her only protection, and it wasn't much.</p><p>Davina swallowed, quickly considering calling the police, letting them handle this and call it a day, but the door would break by the time she'd even dial the number.  Police rarely made it to this part of town fast enough to help anyone and rarely came to this part of the city. It was filled with drunks, druggies, and gangs, it was dangerous even for them. Mustering all the courage she had, Davina walked toward the door, knowing having her head chopped off by a big cutting thing would be easier than this would be.  </p><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop banging," her voice was still shaky, how much she hated his late-night visits was beyond being treated and called David.</p><p>The door swung open as she slowly tried to open it, almost falling backward from the impact as this angry bull invited himself into her flat. Begrudgingly Davina shut the door behind him, "What do you want, Jack? It's late-" Davina asked, approaching him, she could smell the alcohol on his clothes, his breath stunk of it from where he was she could smell it, this wasn't good. </p><p>***Jack turned around, looking over Davina.  With a sweep of his eyes from Davina's head to her toes, she could see the flash of his thoughts, in his mind he was fucking her.  Hugging herself, as the feeling of being undressed, his eyes rushed over her; even though she was fully clothed, his eyes always made her feel little.  Jack grabbed her by the arm, squeezing tightly as he roughly pulled her, she held her breath and held his wrist, trying to resist him.  </p><p>"Where's my money you, BITCH!" he growled near her face, she could smell the strong whiskey on his breath, Davina closed her eyes as she began shaking. </p><p>"I-I told you… I'll get it to you as soon as I'm paid."  Davina would tell him what she'd always tell him. If Davina could, she would pay him all the money she has in the world, just to escape his terror and abuse. </p><p>Jack didn't like that answer, he never did, but it was she could say, it was the closest thing to the truth.  Jack would always end up hurting her for it, she knew it, she mentally was already preparing herself for what was to come, she could only hope it wouldn't be as bad as the last time.  Jack tightened his grip on her arm, making it painful before he shoved her back, forcefully into the wall. Gasping in pain as Davina's head smacked the wall behind her, she squeezed at his wrist, trying to be freed from his grasp. </p><p>"LIAR!! YOU'RE STILL STALLING, PAY ME!!  I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Jack yelled in her face, standing so close to her, personal space was all but gone.  Davina was in full panic and didn't know what to do or say, her body shook profoundly under his abusive power, she closed her eyes. </p><p>"J-jack, I-I swear…" she murmured in terror, raising her hand in surrender as she looked at him, Jack's eyes blazed with anger, Davina could see that he was too intoxicated, to really hold his own in a fight. </p><p>"As soon as I-" Davina gasped shakily when he slapped her hand out of her face, pinning now both of her hands tightly with a tight grip, could almost crush her hands. She gulped, feeling his breath against her cheek, </p><p>"Honestly…where the fuck do you keep wasting my money, huh? How long are you going to lie to yourself, David? You know you'll never be a woman, right?" Jack spoke with a heavy tongue, gazing at Davina, he always enjoyed breaking her spirit, as though it was a favorite sport and or past time, he reviled in it. </p><p>"Surgeries or not, you're still that, disgusting, faggot, twink David… Don't waste my money on a hopeless case like yourself."</p><p>"That disgusting, faggot twink was your boyfriend once" Davina spoke back looking back at him, "you fucked him, you're just as much of a faggot as him-"a firm slap befell Davina's cheek,  she yelped in surprise, leaning over in pain, Jack didn't like that. Instead of allowing her a moment, Jack grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head up. Almost smacking her head back against the wall, whimpering against the sudden pain at the impact, shuddering severely as her breath grew unsteady. </p><p>"Don't you DARE think I don't regret, every second, of it," he spoke venomously against her now reddened and abused cheek before he spits in her face.  </p><p>"NOW, WHERE'S MY MONEY!" He yelled sharply, his voice echoing in the flat, Davina out of fear spoke in the same tune, "I DON'T HAVE IT!!" She screamed in terror, tears already falling as she looked at him, but Davina only received another smack, this time it was too strong she felt as if the left side of her face was crushed. </p><p>"WHERE'S MY MONEY, YOU BITCH!!" Jack demanded again, and when Davina raised her hands to push him away, he smacked her head into the wall again, causing her to scream this time in pain.  The third time he asked, Davina didn't answer, she felt his hand pull away from her hair, but only to fall to her shirt, pulling it to rip it open. "I KNOW WHAT WILL GET YOU TO SPEAK, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" </p><p>Davina, in a moment of panic, smacked his arms to stop him, but he was already done ripping her shirt, she stood half-naked in front of him.  Davina felt himself force his face into her neck, she kept punching his shoulder, uncontrollably sobbing, feeling his teeth break her skin painfully. Davina's flight or fight kicked in, and it wasn't set on fleeing, she instinctually prepared to fight.  Davina wasn't thinking straight.  </p><p>Everything was happening too quickly, feeling another bite and a warm hand on her waist.  Just as she felt another sting, another break of her skin, her knee thrusting intensely upwards, connecting with Jack's groin.  Jack screamed, pulling himself away, barely able to keep himself upright, stumbling, giving Davina a chance to shove him out of the way.  Jack's inebriated state-assisted Davina in knocking him to the floor as he held his groin in his hands.</p><p>"DAVID YOU FUCKING- I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" Jack screamed, standing up, using the wall to balance himself.  Davina was already running to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Locking the door behind her, feeling all his weight hit the door.  Davina jumped immediately away and kept shaking, sobbing with a heavy breath as she kept hearing him scream, slamming his mass on the door, ready to break it.  Davina quickly ran to her bed, falling on her knees reaching under her bed for a bottle of Jack she was saving it for herself to celebrate her first payment. However, now was not the time to keep it. </p><p>Davina saw the plan in her mind, as soon as Jack broke through the door she'd smash the bottle on him, doesn't matter where, anywhere it'll cause him to be in pain, enough time to run away to the police station, or anywhere away from here.  The door cracked, she raised the bottle high, shaking badly, her vision was getting blurry, she could feel herself starting to faint. Adrenaline kept her standing on her feet, her front door was opened, she could hear a commotion, but making it out was difficult to do as her ears were ringing with the rush of adrenaline and fear.  </p><p>Squeezing the neck of the bottle within her hands and bracing herself for whatever was going to befall her***</p><p>An eternity later, a deafening silence fell upon the apartment.  Softly a knock could be heard, "ma'am, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, it was the neighbor who lived next to her.  </p><p>Davina sighed and dropping her hands to her sides, the bottle falling to the ground with a resounding thud,  "Yes… yes, I'm fine…th-thank you Michael…" she said softly. <br/>
 <br/>
"Are you sure?" he quietly and softly asked again, </p><p>"YES! No..I just can't, please, I can't...is it safe.  Is he gone?" Davina whimpered in reply, she wasn't in the mood to talk, could barely see straight but needed the reassurance that she was safe.  Davina needed to catch her breath; she needed to hear it was okay; she needed someone anyone.  </p><p>Davina heard Michael reassure her,  then something she couldn't quite make out.  Davina hardly was able to pay attention; even in the midst of being helped, she felt a pang of momentary guilt for not hearing, but as silence fell over the flat and the final closing of her front door Davina broke down.   Sobbing painfully loud as Davina hugged herself, curling in on herself, everything in her body ached, feeling her head pound. Davina's left eye was bruising, swelling, her cheek, and bottom lip injured. Davina could only hope to be able to hide her neck, arm, and wrist as well, what would Ash think, would Mrs. Dowling fire her if she saw?</p><p>Feeling absolutely disgusted that she had no power in her body to push him when he came on her, cursing herself loudly, only her four walls could hear her.  Davina cried, sobbing until midnight, the thought of calling it off for the following day crossed Davina's mind. However, if she didn't go, she wouldn't get paid, and she needed a full payment by the end of the month.   How would Davina be able to face a high-class family with bruises on her face and neck, possibly scaring Warlock in the process. How would she meet the person she craved attention from with such a hideous picture like that…</p><p>Davina would go tomorrow, it's wasn't a discussion to have, she needed the money, and she required Jack away from her, with that bloody debt haunting her in her dreams and with him hunting her.  An ice pack and makeup could hide everything, and that bottle of Jack was also needed. </p><p>But not now, right now at this moment Davina she was beyond exhausted, she'd wake up tomorrow… a better tomorrow waits for her, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter will be the only one that involves heavy violence like that, the rest of the story wont be this rough &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new day, Davina gets ready to meet her one and only; nanny Ashteroth. But she hopes that she can be able to hide her pain, can she?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warning today! Enjoy readin ☺💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose to announce the commencement of a new day. Soft rays of light filtered onto Davina, laying in the middle of her bed sleeping.  Sunlight gently caressing just above tired eyes, flinching slightly before opening her eyes, tentatively, finally stirring from her slumber into a new day.</p><p>Taking a moment longer than usual as Davina changed her position, sitting upright in her bed had become an inconvenience.  Davina was in pain from the night before, as she expected, there was no surprise there. Even so, it didn't help with the knowledge of why Davina just so happened to be in pain.  Davina reminded herself she had a life to answer to, a child to teach, and a Nanny Ash to see again, a bright spot in an otherwise darkened life. Yes, seeing Nanny Ash today would help bring a smile to herself, warmth in her heart. Ash would most certainly help Davina forget her reality for a moment.</p><p>Davina slowly rose from her bed, grunting softly straightening her back, bringing her hands up to take off her now ripped button-up shirt.  Dragging her feet against the ground to pull herself to her bathroom, a quick shower would help calm her, no doubt. Davina stripped down from her skirt and bra, standing in front of the small mirror and examined her body, gently running a hand across her neck as she tilted her head to the left to check her bruises. Nothing a good foundation and concealer couldn't hide, but her swollen eye was something she'd have to come up with a good excuse for, an allergy sounded just about right in her mind as she untied the tie that held her curly hair. </p><p>Davina scanned her body, stepping a bit back to check her chest.  Davina ran her hand gently against her breast, almost fascinated that she even had them.  Davina smiled ever so gently at her reflection, reminding herself she's female. Fixing her chocolate curls to cover the side of her face and flashed a Hollywood smile even though it ached her cheek. </p><p>"You're looking ~absolutely~ gorgeous… I'd date you, and most of all, I love you." Davina joked with herself, a light giggle escaping lips before she hissing from the ache of her bruise. </p><p>After Davina finished trying to lift her spirit, she finally got her hands to her boxers.  Ever so gently Davina stripped them down till they fell, she avoided touching that area, for now, she still wasn't comfortable to be reminded half of her was still attached to her old dead self.  Davina opened the water and sat on the side of the bath, letting the water fill the tub, seizing her preferred body wash and shampoo.</p><p>Time passed seemingly ever so slowly this morning, two more hours before Davina needed to leave for the Dowling home.  Sitting in front of the full-length mirror in Davina's room, admiring the pink lace bra with matching shorts that tucked her well,  reaching for a makeup bag, and proceeded to retrieve what was needed for damage control. Primer was the first thing she carefully placed on her delicate features, a touch of foundation, delicately danced over wounds from the previous night.  </p><p>The pain of putting on the makeup became the real struggle as every time the sponge touched her bruises, she'd inadvertently flinch away from her own hand, no matter how lightly Davina pressed.  Davina's eyes were too sore for her to even try to add anything around them. Despairingly, Davina looked at her own reflection, heer heart dropping just enough to make every doubt in her mind flood her every thought.</p><p>"I should call in and cancel, stay home, nurse my wounds, feel sorry for myself...?" she questioned herself, the thought of going there and letting them see her bruises worried her, but the idea of staying here and getting another visit frightened her even more. "That's not really my style, though is it, Davina, we're better than that asshole."  Davina smiled at herself, nodding and squaring off her shoulders, she was as ready as she was going to get.</p><p>For just a moment, Davina halted in the mirror, the doubts coming back into her mind.  Would they notice the bruises, would Davina lose the ability to work and get the extra money to payback Jack, would Jack be back.  What would Ash say, what would she think of her? Davina's mind raced, her pulse quickened, and she started to shake. The thought of Ash came back, how stern, how put together, how she was able to handle herself, Ash oozed command and control, Davina realized so could she.</p><p>"Snap out of it…You can do it, it's nothing, you're stronger than this. You'll be fine and fabulous, as usual!!" Davina spoke to her reflection in encouragement, and it worked to a degree, ignoring the constant pain of the sponge, touching her skin, and worked her way on covering it.</p><p>In ten minutes,  Davina looked flawless, as though she hadn't been touched the previous night, by Jack.  Davina's left eye still looked swollen even though she had covered the bruise; she hoped that by evening it would calm a bit, and if it didn't, she would use the ever famous allergy excuse.  Davina just hoped Ash's company would cheer her up; deep down, Davina knew it would. It's the only reason why she's going there anyway, besides the paycheck.</p><p>Nanny Ashteroth sat in Warlock's company, watching over him as he sketched in his notebook. Ash sat, leaning her cheek on her hand, gazing outside through the window.  When had waiting for Davina felt like she's waiting for god herself to come and bless her. This was Ash now apparently, an ever waiting for someone to arrive kind of demon.  Ash checked the golden clock in her pocket, five more minutes before the clock would strike three in the afternoon, the time had decidedly decided to go ever so slowly just to piss Ash off, so it would seem.</p><p>Ash sighed, looking at Warlock again before her thoughts came into her head, calling for her to pay attention to her feelings. ~Wonder what she'll be wearing today? What mischief she'll try to do to me? Should I try and tease her again? ~ Ash couldn't help thinking of the ways that Davina had called for, no demanded the attention of the demon.  A smile was delicately waltzed across Ash's face as her thoughts of Davina's whims and quirks crossed her mind. </p><p>"Nanny?" Young Warlock called, bringing Ash back to reality.  Ash turned her towards him.</p><p>"Yes, dear?" Ash answered, still wearing a bit of the smile that decided to live upon her countenance.</p><p>"Do you love Lady Davina?" Warlock asked. The question took Ashteroth by surprise,  the widening of her eyes caused Warlock to look back into his notebook. However, the question was asked, by a human, a rather small human, antichrist or not, he had seen something within Ash, so does she like her? </p><p>Ash went through her feelings, her thoughts, Ash adored Davina, yes, was astonished, amused, but Davina was fascinating in her own way.  Ashteroth was too apt to fall in love with a human, wasn't she? Ash understood the dangers that came with it, the commitment. Humans aren't meant to live forever, getting attached to one of them was opening the door to pain and sorrow.  Ash learned that when she met Van Gogh, and a century later, when she met Freddie Mercury.</p><p>"Love her? Why would you assume such a thing? I haven't had the time to speak to her much, so, no dear."  Ash answered him, trying to shut off the conversation. However, young Warlock wasn't done yet. </p><p>"Well, you both always stare at each other, and she-- "  Warlocks argument was cut off by the sound of the bell coming from downstairs, Ashteroth got her clock out of her pocket, it was three and one minute past in the afternoon; she arrived, a minute late.</p><p>Nanny shot up standing, walking toward the door to leave quickly.  Ash took her time going down the stairs, running a hand over her flaming red hair, tied curls to make sure she looks presentable, adjusting her glasses as she finally took the last step on the stairs, her feet firmly on the first floor.  The maid opened the door, and Ashteroth stood beside the staircase, waiting to see Davina made Ash's heart race like a teenager waiting to see her crush, perhaps that was the case here, but Ashteroth would deny it not only to herself but to anyone that asked.</p><p>Opening the door wide, the maid allowed Davina to enter, there in the doorway, stepping into the house was Lady Davina herself.  Already flashing her warm smile to the maid, raising her eyes to meet Ashteroth's, warm hazel eyes met her, and the smile grew even more. Ashteroth forgot how to breathe, seeing that smile that encompassed everything warm, everything Ash wasn't...</p><p>Lady Davina approached her, she was wearing a black skirt with a button-up velvet shirt, again it drew her figure too well. Davina let out a gentle sigh as if she was holding her breath for a while.</p><p>"Evening, Ash" Davina greeted her with a rasp, stretching her hand out to shake hers, Ashteroth almost forgot that Davina already gave her a nickname; not that she minded it, on the contrary. It made her feel giddy.</p><p>"Good evening, Davina," Ashteroth warmly responded, holding the Lady's hand to give it a light shake.  Watching as a soft hint of pink bloomed, blurred by the covering of makeup on Davina's face. Davina wasn't sure if she already had that color because of the blush, or it appeared when they shook each other's hand, either way, that little notice of her cheek grabbed Ash's attention to something else.   Ashteroth noticed her left eye seemed odd, she sensed there was something unusual, nervous energy of some sort pulsed off of Davina twisting within her typical warmth and happiness. This was odd; indeed, she hadn't detected it the last time they were together.</p><p>"How are you?" Ashteroth asked her, taking her hand back to rest them on top of hers, Lady Davina did the same. </p><p>"Jolly good! Is the boy upstairs?" Davina replied immediately, a burst of panic came off her when she spoke, she hid it well with her voice, but Ashteroth sensed it.</p><p>"Indeed, he is, follow me." Ashteroth turned around and placed her foot at the stairs, Davina followed her afterward, both the ladies climbed quietly, Ashteroth felt Davina's eyes on her, so she broke her silence. </p><p>"Black suits you." She threw the comment coldly, looking back with a smile. She saw her eyes light up as their gazes met,  her matte red lips smiled again. "Figured it'll be best if we matched in clothes, no?" She teased and raised a brow, Ashteroth couldn't help but scoff lightly, looking forward. "you're getting there…"</p><p>"What am I missing then?" Davina asked and took a big step to be beside her. Both of them reaching the second floor, Ashteroth turned to face her, </p><p>"Well, wearing shades for starters." Ash stated and dared to raise her hand, resting them on Davina's chin to tilt her head, "Did a bee sting you, darling?" she asked and felt the panic creep up again, this time it could be read on her face. </p><p>"I, uh, it's just an allergy reaction, don't worry," Davina blocked her attempt, reaching to her wrist to gently remove Ashteroth's hand, "They'll go by in time," she added with a smile. Ashteroth knew she lied, she's a demon, after all.  Ash could see-through Davina's guise, something was being held back, hidden from coming to light. The last time she held her chin like that, Ash remembered how Davina melted against her hand, feeling pulses of warmth flow off her, but now it was only panic and worry.</p><p>Before Ash could ask another question, Davina was already walking past her toward Warlock's room; Ashteroth blinked, turning her head.  Davina opened the door, and just when she closed it, she met her gaze again, "See you after class," a promise was given. Davina closed the door behind her, leaving Ashteroth standing at the top of the stairs, now concern and worries eating at her. What is this human hiding, why is she in a state of panic? Ashteroth could only wonder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davina thought she could make it through the day, but it backfired badly. Until the serpent of eden had to step in and bring her back to her. Beginning to pick up hints about the truth behind her odd behaviour</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! The chapter starts with davina having a panic episode and it will only be in the beginning before a soft caring. so if you're triggered by it please read with cautions. </p><p>Thank you and enjoy 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Davina?" Warlock called for her yet again, her attention obviously not on Warlock.  Warlock was beginning to grow tired of how distracted Lady Davina was, Lady Davina definitely wasn't in the world with Warlock at all, her thoughts were somewhere else, entirely. However, this time when Warlock called for her, Lady Davina actually turned, blinking at him.</p><p>"Sorry, dear, as I was saying…" Davina lightly shook her head and gulped, continuing to teach young Warlock, as she was seated beside him at the table. The idea of Ash finding out about her bruises horrified her, she knew she was going to get caught, and Ash would question her. Davina already began thinking of millions of possible excuses Davina could use.   If Davina was ever to be interrogated by Ash, she needed a plausible explanation, but her problem was all of them led to the same answer.  </p><p>Ash would look at her, hearing a reason, Davina could see the tilt of Ash's head, and then Ash's words would ring clear and accurate in Davina's head, "Why must you fib Lady Davina, it doesn't become such a lovely creature such as yourself.  There is something you're hiding, and we don't appreciate liars." Of course, Ash wouldn't have complimented her as a lovely creature, but still, it made her feel slightly better.</p><p>Davina's own thoughts took over her thoughts yet again.  Awful feelings of Davina being fired, losing that much-needed income, losing contact with Ash, all of it horrible.   Being unemployed still, facing Jack, hearing his voice, smelling his shitty scent, dealing with him drunk. Having to deal with Jack's drunken anger, chancing his touch, feeling touches that landed solid blows against her body.  None of these options were exactly options, they all seemed like a prison sentence to Davina, things she couldn't let it happen to her.</p><p>"Miss?" Warlock called for Davina again; this time, he was worried, because Davina's hands were shaking.  Davina's lips grew pale, and she began hyperventilating, young Warlock call wasn't enough to snap her back to reality.  Davina's panic attack was only becoming more profound as more and more possibilities with horrendous endings came to light within her own thoughts.  Jack discovering she got fired, his raised voice ripping across her mind, resounding in itself over her delicate eardrums, as Jack's raised voice turned into yells and screams. </p><p>"MISS DAVINA!" Warlock shouted and placed his hand on her arm where she was bruised, she gasped. Pushing herself away from Warlock, standing up in the same motion, her eyes flashing down to warlocks.  In that one very sudden moment, with the flourish of movement, Davina saw Jack, if only for a moment, but once she blinked, and got to meet a shocked gaze from Warlock, she knew she fucked up. </p><p>"I-I'll be back," she excused herself in a hoarse voice; she couldn't face Warlock now, feeling as though she was about to throw up. Davina removed herself from the room and began running, trying to locate the bathroom.  A blur of chocolate curls went running past Ash's study, who caught the blur that was Davina, if only barely, Ash quickly stood, leaving the comfort of the chair she had been occupying. Ash's hackles went up on her back as that beautiful human ran by, not stopping, not even a glance, something was wrong.</p><p>Davina opened a familiar door that caught her attention, it was the same room Ash took her too when she had feigned being ill, ironic.  Davina fell to her knees and grabbed the rubbish bin. Finally, her body and mind had had enough, it wasn't an option to keep everything together, it needed to leave.  Davina threw up, with a loud gasping cough. Everything was going by so quick, the entirety of her being ached as everything left her.  </p><p>Vision going dark, nothing but her own thoughts echoing, gasping breathlessly with an unsteady breath, her body shaking violently, Davina tried to find a grounding force to hold her still.  Something, someone to anchor herself to before she discorporated, though it would be far more peaceful than her current state. The room kept moving, nothing around her, about her was slowing, Around the edges of her sight continued to darken, she felt it coming, darkness was going to embrace her. </p><p>"Davina??" Ash's voice suddenly echoed, reverberating, bouncing off the confines of her skull.  Ash's hands gently grabbed onto Davina's shoulders, lifting her slowly from the rubbish bin. Davina was still shaking, her vision blurry,  dark around the edges, a grounding force, an anchor, Davina's world slowly started to regain focus. Ash looked down at her, feeling her head rest on her shoulder. </p><p>"Davina? Breathe! Look at me, breathe!" Ash repeated, feeling Ash's tanned hand caress her cheek, accidentally she wiped some of the makeup away, a hint of purple and pink appeared. Suddenly Davina's eyes became heavy with exhaustion, everything ached, she needed to rest, she wanted to relax and let go.  Ash anchored her, it was okay, Davina could sleep, her grace wrapped around Ash as though she was the last protective slice of life there was.</p><p>Ash immediately held Davina's shoulders and legs, lifting her up and onto the bed.  Carefully Ash placed Davina on the bed, quietly she walked and closed the door, turning the key in the lock.  Davina would lose her job if anyone saw her in the current state she was in, Ash was most certain of that fact.  Ash came back to the bed that Davina was now occupying, Ash gently took a seat above Davina's head, sliding her hands under Davina's arms, Ash slid her up, letting Davina's head rest in her lap. </p><p>Ash plucked up a handkerchief, knowing that Davina was presently unconscious Ash snapped her fingers, wetting the handkerchief.  Gently wiping away the makeup, brought forth, to Ash's horror, colors never to grave the face of the delicate creature in front of her.  Ash everso gently caressed the other side of Davina's cheek, careful to leave the makeup untouched this time.</p><p>"Davina, Dear, look at me." Ash softly called, calmly, holding her other cheek to let her look, Davina was a mess, but she still managed to make her eyes look up to her. </p><p>"Look at me, my dear, I'm going to help…Okay? Listen to my voice, stay with me…You can do it, alright?" Ash calmly spoke, caressing Davina's cheek, feeling the unbelievable amount of panic and stress radiating off her.  The twist and intertwining of emotions was overwhelming Ash herself felt it getting to her. Davina gulped and shakingly nodded, she was really trying to pay attention.</p><p>"Breath in," Ash took a deep breath, Davina tried but whimpered, the panic had not subsided as of yet, Ash reached her free hand to hold Davina's shaking hand, squeezing it lightly, "You can do it dear, I'll guide you. Take a deep breath-" Ash did it again, feeling Davina squeezing too tightly to her hand as she took a deep breath with her, "-and breath out" she breathed out slowly, Davina followed but was still shaking. "there you go… let's do it again, okay?"</p><p>Davina would breathe in, breath out, and receive praise from Ash, a soft caress against her pale cheek, a gentle squeeze of encouragement on her hand with a thumb stroke. As they had started to breathe, Davina was still shaking, but by the fourth and fifth time, the shaking had all but slowed down, thoughts of ill content began disappearing, her vision was more precise. </p><p>Davina saw Ash above her, looking down at her with a hint of gold seeping above the rounded glasses with a warm smile, wasn't sure if this color is actually what's real or was it because she's still stressed. Hearing Ash telling another praise and gently stroked her cheek. "There…there…that's better, my dear …you're okay…" whispered ever so softly to Davina, Davina felt like she was in a fever dream,  one she didn't want to wake up from at all.</p><p> </p><p>Ash began feeling Davina's calmness finally settling in, the panic being pushed back, tucked away into a dark recess of her mind, and she could feel warmth again.  Davina turned her head and pushed it against Ash's stomach, wrapping her arms around her, hiding her face from her. Ash lifted her hands in surprise, but didn't push Davina away, she felt her whole body warm, and her heart ached, something had happened to Davina, it wasn't going to go without punishment.</p><p> </p><p>"I fucked up…" Davina whispered.  </p><p>Ash felt Davina's soft breath against the fabric of her dress, gently scoffing, "What makes you think of such a thing?" Ash asked, resting her hand above Davina's hair, gently stroking through her curls, Davina's breath shuddered under the touch, she wasn't expecting this warmth or reaction from Ash.</p><p>"I…I scared Warlock…" Davina whispered again, feeling Ash's hand gently raking through her hair; another hand stroking her back in a comforting manner was calming her further. </p><p>"Don't worry yourself with Warlock, I'll talk to him, it shall be fine," Ash promised and took her hand from her back to rest it on her cheek, raising Davina's head. "Firstly, my dear, we need to take care of those bruises.…" </p><p>Davina looked at her, shaking her head. "N-no need, I need to go back to Warlock now to-- "Ash cut her off by a stern hush, Davina fell silent. </p><p>"I'm not letting you go out in this state," Ash stated firmly and tilting her head, gently letting her thumb stroke her skin ever so lovingly. "Everyone can wait until you're well…"</p><p>Davina could feel her heart warm, rather too much, she was ready to cry, but she held her tears, "Sure" she couldn't help but to agree, Looking softly at her through a gentle smile. Davina knew she was a mess, she felt like one. Having Ash taking care of her was if she let herself admit it, the absolute best thing for her right now. </p><p>Ash smiled in response, sliding her hand from Davina's cheek, gently holding her arm.  One accidentally placed hand on Davina's bruised arm, made Davina wince backing away. Davina sat a bit far and held her arm before she smiled at Ash, seeing that this little move made her concerned. </p><p>"I-It's alright… I'll wait for you," Davina assured and smiled faintly, Ash couldn't do much now, she stood up and fixed her skirt and headed toward the door.</p><p>Ash may have, or may not have toyed with time stopping it completely, letting it only move in that little room they were both in.  After Ash gently wiped the makeup off Davina's face, she got a chance to look at it. Feeling her heart shatter as she saw that angelic face, the face she was this close to kissing a week ago in all its beauty, look this pained and damaged, she couldn't help but feel rage beginning to boil inside her. </p><p>Who could've dared do this to her Davina? *her* angelic Davina? Whoever caused her this much stress and pain was going to get Ash's punishment.  They will wish they had never thought of, let alone laid a hand on Ash's, earthly angel. Ash was determined to find out who did this, and put an end to it, one way or another.</p><p>Davina noticed Ash was gazing at her, even though the shades hid her eyes well, she still felt the glare behind them. "I'm fine Ash—"</p><p>"Don't lie" Ash sharply stopped her, she was fed up with this lie. Davina gulped and looked down, playing with the skirt nervously. </p><p>Ash breathed out before she grabbed an ice pack that she had snapped into exsistance; when she had called forth the handkerchief, gently resting it against Davina's cheek, Davina winced but didn't say anything. </p><p>"What were you thinking?  Coming all the way here when you were this tired?" Ash scolded her, but her voice wasn't stern, it was filled with love and concern. Davina could see her eyebrows squeezing worriedly.</p><p>"I'm not tired…Just…" Davina tried to protest, but she didn't know what to say because it was true; she really was exhausted.  Ash gave her time to speak; once she saw that she had no reply, she took the ice pack away to place it on her eye gently.  </p><p>"No need to lie to me, Davina…" Ash spoke softly, tilting her head as she gazed at her.   The two looked at each other, an impasse, Ash wanting to know, and Davina not wanting to say, just yet.  Davina wasn't going to breakdown and tell Ash everything, she would if she could, but she didn't want her to run away.</p><p>"Please, don't make me talk about it…" she whispered and leaned a bit to the ice pack, closing her eyes, she really doesn't want to think about it, she just wanted to enjoy the quiet company. </p><p>Ash had nothing to say, she felt choked for not being able to help. Reaching with her other hand Ash gently placed her hand on Davina's, comforting her.  The anger within her boiling, feeling this helpless, there's no way she's going to watch her suffer like this, she already lost someone she cared about. Losing another one was not an option.</p><p>Ash decided after a moment of silence to change the subject.   "Clever having Warlock hand me the number…" she mentioned and scoffed with a smile, seeing Davina smiling back at the mention made her heart flutter, even if it was a weak one it was still a smile. </p><p>"I was hoping you'd be the one handing it to me," Ash continued teasing,  Davina opened her eyes.  </p><p>"You were waiting for me to hand you my number?" Davina asked, replying in the same teasing tone.</p><p>"Well, I thought if there was a possibility, you'd be doing it personally," Ash responded, "Poor Warlock's face was as red as a tomato," Ash added. Davina giggled, hearing the bells of heaven through those giggles earned a soft grin to be drawn on Ash's face. </p><p>Davina watched as a grin waltzed across Ash's face,  her giggles grew softer. "Thought you'd be surprised so you wouldn't be able to protest when it was handed to you." She responded and looked down at their hands together, letting her thumb caress above Ash's hand, "besides, it's more fun like that, no?" </p><p>"Funny, you thought I'd protest in the first place…" Ash purred and looked down at their hands, before leaning just slightly closer,  Davina raised her gaze and looked at Ash, as she leaned closer. Sighing as the ice pack moves from her eye to her cheek again. </p><p>"Well, …what would've you done if I handed it…personally?" Davina whispered, proposing the question, Ash gently squeezed her hand, and her grin lowered a bit.</p><p>"Too late, I'm afraid…you ruined the opportunity to see it happen" Ash teased and lightly rolled her lip under her teeth, Davina watched before she scoffed.  </p><p>"Meanie~" Davina added.</p><p>"I kept waiting for you to call, you know…" Davina spoke and pursed her lips as if she was sad before she smiled, seeing how Ash smiled. </p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting for long… I'll call tonight?" Ash raised a brow and placed the ice pack down before picking a bag of peas to place it on her left side again, seeing the swelling of her eye calm. </p><p>"If you kept me waiting for long, I'll cry~" Davina purred in a whine before giggling, feeling a bit excited. </p><p>Ash couldn't help but smile even wider, "Promise I won't… I'll check on you," Ash replied in the same tone before softening her smile. Ash could feel all the love and warmth wash over her.</p><p>"I need to go back to Warlock…I don't want to lose my job; do you have makeup?" Davina asked and gently gazed at her, Ash let go of her hand to stand up.  </p><p>"Hold the bag, I'll bring you the makeup in a second" Ash spoke and rose, letting go of the bag as soon as Davina held it, Davina watched her walk across the room, feeling all this is a dream, not believing how kind Ash was with her when she had thought the opposite would happen.</p><p>As Ash placed makeup back to Davina's countenance, Davina's soft hazel eyes kept gazing at the details of Ash's face, looking at how her lips parted softly while she was focusing on adding the makeup.  Memorizing the gently face that was only a few inches in front of her own. Ash was Being extra careful with how much she's applying pressure into the sponge, her touch was so delicate, and Ash returned to hold Davina's hand, Davina reached with her other hand to rest her hand atop Ash's.</p><p>"Thank you, Ash…" Davina whispered, her eyes gazing softly at those dark shades; Ash paused for a minute, seemingly making a decision about something, and then continuing, having made a definitive decision. </p><p>Raising her gaze to Davina, before smiling. "Anytime, Davina."</p><p>Ash finished Davina's makeup, making an oath to herself to never let any pain come upon this human again. Ash had already lost an angel to heaven; she was not going to lose another to earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>